


white roses.

by CaramelleCat



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelleCat/pseuds/CaramelleCat
Summary: Misa had been ignoring the plant growing in her chest lately.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	white roses.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what im doing ;-;  
> also i seem to be late to every fandom

It’s simply pitiful, isn’t it? To helplessly lie down, pace around the house, queasy and lightheaded constantly. 

_A pitiful woman._

But that’s alright. She’s already made the restriction and pledge on herself; the pledge to be able to kill from a single face alone, the restriction of her days to live. 

This made her motivated to breathe every day. To be able to breathe knowing she can help the person who avenged her.

But why- why are these velvety, tiny flakes of a plant bothering her?

_Ah, the fate of someone so charismatic, so beautiful, so innocent, so lovely was yet tainted, rotten to the core._

Misa Amane was no stranger to what was happening to her, although she didn’t mind what happened in the end. But the panging thought of knowing her love was one-sided, made her feel so lonely- despite being the epitome of the center of attention.

_The cheers and shouts from her fanbase._

_The beaming happiness and curiosity from Light’s mother and sister, pestering her and Light with many questions._

_The friends that Light had that Misa had befriended. Heck, even she managed to get along with Ryuuzaki at one point._

She was loved by almost everyone but _him._

_Besides, she should be satisfied with being played like a piano, its vibrations and tones seeping into the air, spreading the wrath Kira brought upon this world._

That’s how she justified it. 

But her inner petty mindset wanted, reciprocation, her childishness made her impatient for this. She wanted to mope and whine, like a restless teenage girl. She just wanted to have sappy conversations under the stars, picnics in fields of daisies, all these dreamy fantasies she’s only experienced on set. But there was no one here to whine and talk to now- 

An inner grip of the chest, like her ribs, were being pierced by thorns. The rising heat and clogginess rising up in her throat, the feverish blurriness in her eyes, the dizziness from the internal stuffiness. 

Then a hackle and a cough came out. 

White petals, from white roses- Misa knew too well. From spending her free time alone and scrolling through every typical women’s catalog, cutting out and printing things that she dreamed for countless times that would happen at her wedding- her and Light Yagami’s wedding. A wooden board hanging with everything pure white and black. It was one of those typical “vision board” full of all her dreams about getting married. The perfect dress, the perfect flowers, the perfect husband- the perfect everything, something that would only be seen in a movie (of course, that’s the affection Misa has been exposed to all her life). The dream of a middle-aged woman going through a midlife crisis. For someone so young-

_Ha, the irony._ This was the middle of her life. The irony, that her knowledge on every flower was going to be used to figure her impending fall. 

But the blood, _yes_ the blood. It’s bright, crimson color made her eyes beam as it stained the delicate petals on the couch. 

Each petal that flew free from her lips looked more alluring than the other as they glimmered against the looming sun _light_ from that peeked in between the blinds of the window. 

_For Light._ She smiled as saliva and blood dripped from her lips. 

Half a white rose spilled out her mouth silencing her thoughts again, the pressure in her body causing her too use the last ounces of her energy to cough it all up and fell onto the couch. 


End file.
